Hand and machine washed sweater, along with other high-loft fabrics, generally retain a significant amount of moisture at the end of the cleaning cycle. To prevent the fabric from being pulled out of shape, such garments are typically dried flat or hung on wire hangers or poles. However, drying a large number of sweaters on a flat surface is often inconvenient due to the large surface area required to lay out the garments. The use of wires or poles, although being space-efficient, generally transfers a crease or set to the garment due to the weight of the fabric pulling against the small radius or fold. Since the crease or imprinted radius left on the garment after drying detracts from its appearance, it would be beneficial to have a drying apparatus which does not leave such markings.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus for drying damp garments.